Safe Haven
by DjDangerLove
Summary: "But in one last desperate attempt to be taken away from the excruciating ache residing in his head, Spencer Reid blindly reached out, praying he would find a safe haven."    Friendship and brotherly love one-shot


**I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own a heart that loves it! **

**This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. **

**I also apologize if Seaver seems a bit out of character, I just don't like her. hah!**

**This is not slash, just friendship/brotherly love stuff. **

* * *

><p>Slender, shaky hands released their intense pressure on throbbing eye sockets and began a frantic search for something familiar. First grasping nothing, fingertips only brushing against the cold tile floor, the emptiness caused the pain to become greater, but in one last desperate attempt to be taken away from the excruciating ache residing in his head, Spencer Reid blindly reached out, praying he would find a safe haven.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Pretty Boy, you're still gonna be my wingman tonight right? The ladies love your magic hands." Derek Morgan asked with his head buried in his paperwork, not bothering to look at the young doctor. He was thrown off guard when a female voice answered.<p>

"Excuse me?" Ashley Seaver questioned, casting a glance at Reid's deserted workspace then back at Morgan.

Morgan leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back in the direction of Spencer's desk wondering why Seaver answered instead.

"Huh. Where'd the kid go?" Morgan asked, now standing up in the middle of the bullpen casting curious glances everywhere, but coming up short of finding Dr. Reid.

Seaver shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He kept fidgeting. Honestly, it was kind of annoying, maybe he just needed more coffee."

Morgan was slightly irked at how easily dismissive Seaver was when it came to Reid's whereabouts and his 'annoying fidgeting', but Seaver was new to this team, not quite yet considered part of their family and to be perfectly honest with himself, when it came to Reid, he was more protective of him than anyone else on the team.

He glanced up at Hotchner's office, making sure Hotch wasn't scolding Reid for using physics magic again, while trying to hide his amusement, but once he saw the only occupant of his boss's office was a very focused Aaron Hotchner buried in his paperwork, he tossed his pen onto his desk, making it cling against his coffee mug, and turned to make his way across the bullpen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Seaver asked, who had been watching Derek the whole time with a curious stare, but still remained seated at her desk.

Morgan didn't turn around as he answered in an obvious tone, "I'm going to find Reid."

* * *

><p>His small, clammy fingers wrapped around something warm with such bruising force that not even Spencer realized he was capable of, but the fact that there was something warm in his shaky, yet strong grip made him flinch and scramble back against the familiar, cold tile restroom wall. His skinny arms wrapped around his quivering legs that were pulled as close to him as the bones in his chest would allow. He found a moment of peculiar peace as his fingernails caused a stinging pain in his legs as he dug them into his skin. The momentary sense of freedom from the pain in his head was short lived as the foreign warmth he held seconds ago now grasped his wrists and pulled.<p>

His head was still deeply buried in the crook of his arm, keeping the darkness, which he found to be his paragon in a seemingly worthless battle, with him. It wasn't until a voice broke through the deafening sound of blood pumping in his ears.

"-kid?"

One word. He only heard one word, but it was enough.

Spencer lifted his head with the support of a hand in his unruly hair. With barely open eyelids, he confirmed who was there.

"Heyyy, Pretty Boy." The voice was easy and soft. One hand was still in his hair, ruffling it ever so slightly, while the other was still around one of his wrists, still keeping him from drawing blood with his fingernails.

Spencer winced as the light antagonized his throbbing skull, but kept his bleary eyes partially open.

"M-morgan." It wasn't a question, but a relieved confirmation that did not go unnoticed by the older man.

"Yeah Kid, I'm here. You're alright." Derek responded quietly so he didn't cause his friend anymore pain. Spencer wearily looked at Morgan with a small smile before shyly dropping his gaze. "I-I know." Reid's quiet voice barely carried through the stiff air of the restroom, but made it to Derek's ears.

Neither spoke as Morgan kept his hands around small wrists to keep the younger agent from causing himself anymore unnecessary discomfort. Neither knew why Reid was having terrible headaches and neither knew how to stop them, but the younger man knew his desperate prayers had been answered.

Spencer knew he had found his safe haven, and Morgan knew it, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading! :) <strong>


End file.
